1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display system, a flexible remote controller, a flexible display apparatus, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display system which controls a flexible display apparatus according to a bending operation of a flexible remote controller, a flexible remote controller, a flexible display apparatus, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of electronic apparatuses have been developed. In particular, display apparatuses such as television (TVs), personal computers (PCs), laptops, tablet PCs, mobile phones, and MP3 players are widely used to such an extent that they can be found in most households.
In order to meet consumer demands for new functions and new forms of displays, an effort to develop new forms of display apparatuses is ongoing. One of the results of this effort is a next generation display apparatus in the form of a flexible display apparatus.
The flexible display apparatus refers to a display apparatus that is flexible in its shape and can be deformed or deformed into different shapes and configurations under external control.
Applying an external force, pressing a button of an external apparatus, and touching the display apparatus are the main methods for deforming the shape of the flexible display apparatus. However, these methods present a problem making it difficult to exactly adjust the display apparatus to a desired curvature.